snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Lola Jones
❝Excuse me? I'm sorry. I'm really such a lady...❞ Welcome, welcome. My name is Lol'a' Jones, there's simply no emphasis on the 'a' darling, it all flows equally--but on quill, my name must be unique ''for what is a name with no sense of originality? I am an actress, a performer, a daring Queen of the Drama and the Arts, and former '''Slytherin' at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Some of you may call me Captain, and others, well all of you others simply know I'll be famous one day, so why not take your precious time and try to befriend me? That would be lovely, darling, we could all have a tea party and act fancy. : I SERIOUSLY NEED FRIENDS THOUGH FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN. 'The Basics & Personality' :: Lola Jones; (born November 19th, 2059) is a pure-blood witch and a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Slytherin , and also served as the Quidditch Captain for her house in her fifth year. She is already a legend in her past, present, and future life. :: ❝Personality's only a word, my my my, why don't you just get to know me?❞ Lola takes pride in mystique, odd, strange, unexpected reactions, so please, step ahead and do the same.'' If you don't become her friend by now, you will all die in seven days from a flaming potato. You were all warned before-hand so once the '''Potato Apocalypse' comes for your doom, I'm sorry. I really am. 'Her Past' I WAS REBORN. IN MY PAST LIFE, I WAS A QUILL LONGING TO BE USED. LEFT THERE IN MY SHELF, I MOLTED. DEATH. BIRTH. LOL'A' JONES 'Appearances' Lola has a lot of appearances and looks; one look a day keeps the Healer away, no? She usually wears her black wigs, whether it be long or a short bob, you can usually tell that Lola is Lola just by looking to see which wig she's wearing. Make-up is a necessity, she believes, for all women (even though she's ALREAD''Y gorgeous without it ahem ahem). She insists for all females to hold on to one of their feminine quality; for Lola, well... for Lola, her entire face is a shrine and it ''must be worshipped. Boring and plain Slytherin robes is a rare sight for someone to see on the girl, no no no, there must be at least some sort of accessory added (flowers, colorful buttons, feathers). Recently, she's been practicing in the arts of high heels, and hopes to win the Annual Wizarding High-Heel Marathon in the future. As an actress, sometimes, Lola refuses to look like Lola. Why would a Juliet look like an Ophelia? No no no, there are make-up and props that'' must'' go along with every character. Her clothing and appearance isn't scripted, darling, but a strong improv; usually showing bold and independence. lolamerica.gif|Presenting Lolashington LeadingthePitch.jpg|Lola Jones seeking with the top Beater, Keeper, and Chaser in 2075 LolaJonesQuidditch2075.jpg|Serving as the Slytherin Quidditch team Captain VictoryWinDance.jpg|Lola Jones with Kimalia, Sierra, Victoria, and Evelyn at the Celebration tent following Slytherin's Quidditch cup victory nicki-minaj_02.jpg|Lola with her rollers Category:Slytherin Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Characters Category:Class of 2078 Category:Quidditch Category:Alumni